


Addicted To You

by benae_emani



Series: Chaotic Life [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie is an adorably vulgar 10 year old, Beth Boland/Rio Fluff, Big Brother Rio (Good Girls), Dean is a lying cheating bastard, Domestic Beth Boland/Rio, Domestic Fluff, Drug Dealing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Infidelity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Beth Boland, POV Rio (Good Girls), Parent Rio (Good Girls), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls), Stan and Ruby are going strong, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benae_emani/pseuds/benae_emani
Summary: Elizabeth “Beth” Marks, also known as Granite Bay High’s, “It Girl”, is undoubtedly the hottest girl in school. As cheer captain and girlfriend of the football captain, Dean Boland, she is who every girl wants to be. But underneath the facade, she is just stressed out a teenage girl trying to make ends meet. With a deadbeat dad, a drunk mom, and a kid sister to care for, the last thing she needs is to be failing math, and a drug dealer for an English partner.Christopher Rio Aguilera, also known as Granite Bay High’s, “Drug Dealer”, is undoubtedly the hottest guy in school. After being paired with the girlfriend of a guy he despises for an English project, he seriously contemplates dropping out of school but ultimately gets to know and decides he wants her. When he finds out she's failing math, a subject he is acing, he offers his services as a friend. As he helps her pass math and gets to know her even more, he falls for her.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks, Dean Boland/Amber Dooley, Rhea/Rio (Good Girls), Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Chaotic Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770886
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where the story begins, this is the prologue. The scene in this chapter will not be happening for at least 13 chapters.

**Prologue**

Mr. Samson was talking about the new chapter they were going over next week, but Beth wasn't listening. She was thinking about how she could pass his class. She needed a scholarship if she was going to go to college.

"BETH!"

She was jolted out of her musings by the sound of Mr. Samson yelling her name. Beth flushed, feeling her cheeks heat up at the sight of everyone watching her. Mr. Samson was standing in front of her with her last quiz in his hand.

"I want to talk to you after class, Beth," he said, putting her paper face down before moving down the row. She looked down at her paper and frowned when she saw the grade.

She felt him breathing on her shoulder before she heard him say anything.

"Well, I guess we know who won't be a mathematician." He said from behind her. She turned her head to look at him, Rio was grinning at her. His onyx eyes sparkled with amusement.

Beth scowled at him, "Well, what did you get?"

"98%," he said, laughing at her.

Beth sighed, looking at her paper, "I got a 57%."

_ I'm so stupid _ , she thought to herself.  _ This class is supposed to be easy, and I'm failing. _

"I can see that mami, but I thought you were improving." Beth knew he was talking about her last test, where she got 65%.

"Yeah, I know I thought so too." She said, playing with her pearl necklace.

"I could help you out with that if you want," He said, looking down at where her hand was, which meant he was looking down her shirt.

She crooked one finger under his chin and lifted his head so his gaze could be level with hers, "My eyes are up here, Aguilera."

"And don't I know it," he said as he grinned at her. Beth shakes her head at him. "But I'm serious, I could tutor you if you want to of course," he continued.

He just stared into her eyes, his eyes holding no amusement. He was genuine, she realized. So she smiled at him. "I would appreciate it if you did."

"Cool," he said. Beth couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were so plump.

He crooked his finger and lifted her head, so their gazes could be level, "My eyes are up here, mami."

"And don't I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Instagram for pics of their outfits, etc.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I suck at updating.

**I Suck, I Know, I'm Sorry**

* * *

I am _sincerely sorry_ to anyone who likes this story because I haven't been updating it like I should. I also would like to _thank_ everyone who bookmarked, commented and gave kudos on this story. I don't think y'all know how _happy_ that made me to see that y'all liked the story.

I feel like I let my readers down in regards to regularly updating and I'm sorry. There has been a lot going on in the world and in my life, that time just got away from me but I will be working _extra hard_ to update this story. I have so many ideas for this story and I am constantly working on making it better.

I already have a few chapters in my drafts that just need to be finished and edited and I will truly try my best to get that done. I won't promise that I will have this done by any particular day because when I set a deadline I stress myself out by trying to make a perfect product and release it by the deadline.

I feel like I need to learn that I'm not going to always feel like I have the perfect product but I will try my best to release a chapter when I feel like everything that is pertinent to the storyline is included.

On another note, I have also been working on some original stories that I started back in late 2018, so I am trying to balance my fanfics, my original stories, and my school work all at the same time and I am just a _little_ stressed.

Anyway, if y'all have any advice with how do deal with writers block, loss of inspiration, and stress, _please_ let me know.

And last but not least, you guys can follow me on Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, Wattpad, Facebook, and Inkitt @benaeemani, for more updates and snippets. I will always post on there when I am uploading a chapter of this or other stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys who have bookmarked and commented and left kudos, please be patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this my first fanfiction I have ever posted. This is also going to be a multi-chaptered fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love to get some constructive criticism.


End file.
